


Sweet and Trim

by Petra



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-27
Updated: 2003-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to hate him, but she really can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Trim

**Author's Note:**

> It's not Tree-na. It's Trihnah, like the I in itch.

Trina knew it was a mistake, even as her lips brushed his. Handsome, handsome boy. If only he'd look at her for more than half a moment.

He pushed her away, laughing, charming her even in her disappointment. "What was that?"

"Couldn't you tell?"

"Look -- no. Just -- no."

"But --"

"Marvin," he said. The obstacle that kept her from herself, and kept him from her.

"Fuck him."

"I did," with a grin, so flip, so automatic, and then, more seriously, "I know that's why you hate me."

"I don't -- I really don't."

"It would be better if you could."

"I know."


End file.
